


The Wedding (A Sequel to The Architect)

by shieldsgirl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldsgirl/pseuds/shieldsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie is freaking out. Her big day is finally just around the corner and what could be more stressful than planning a wedding? Of course, as her big day approaches, betrayal, lies and past situations are the things that might crack Cassie for good. Will Cassie be walking down the aisle or will she be calling it quits?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reminder

If you are on this story, I assume that you have read The Architect. This is a sequel to that fanfiction. If you have not read The Architect, I suggest reading that first or you will not understand what is going on in this one. I hope you enjoy it and end up coming back to read this sequel.


	2. Before We Start

So, I just wanted to give a couple of thank yous before we get started.

First I would like to thank Artemis SJR Young-Rollins from Quotev for letting me use her OC Victoria for this story. Victoria really brought character to this story that I needed. I would also like to thank her for taking the time to read my story and giving me feedback. It really helped me to know where I needed to go with it because for some reason, Seth Rollins is such a struggle for me to write. Thank you for also taking the time to tell people about my story on your personal profile. You didn't have to do it but you did it anyway and it makes me so happy. Thank you also for commenting on my stories. It really helped to know if people liked it.

Next I would like to thank Andreaaa from Quotev for taking the time to read my story. It was so nice for you to take the time out of your day to read it and it means so much to me that you did that. I loved your feedback on my story that you sent me in your email and it really helped me to know what I might need to fix before publishing so thank you so much for that! Also, so sorry that I made you almost cry. That was never my intention lol.

Next I would like to thank Donnalise from Quotev. I remember that you were with me since the VERY beginning of The Architect. Like, when it was first published and then taken down for six months for rewrite. That is a very long time to be with a fanfiction so thank you for waiting so long. Thank you also for commenting on my stories. It let me know that people actually liked what I wrote. I would also like to thank you for reading my story and sending me that email about how much you loved it. It made my day knowing that all the work I did was good.

Lastly, I would like to thank all of my readers. It always makes me feel happy to see any of you adding any of my works to your favorites or commenting on my stories or even just reading my stories. I never thought this many people would actually enjoy what I write so, thank you. I've thought about writing professionally so many times but never really thought I was good enough or that people would actually like it enough to read it but to see so many people actually taking the time to sit down and read this stuff, it is awesome.

So, those are my thank yous. I'm so glad to be publishing this. It was a struggle, believe me. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint! Enjoy!


	3. Where We Before

~25 years ago~

"Girls can't like wrestling, Cassie Peters!"  
The little boy who they called Marcus threw me down to the ground. Mud covered my Ultimate Warrior t shirt and I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so bad but I didn't. I couldn't let them see me cry.  
"Why don't you fight back? You see them fight all the time, why don't you show us what you learned? Come on, Cassie."  
Marcus kicked at the ground and grass and mud flew at me, covering me from head to toe in grime. The bell rang and recess ended. I heard a teacher call for the classes to hurry up and Marcus and his friends left me on the ground.

"Cassie, just tell me who did this to you."  
My teacher, Mrs. Connors asked me. She was a young woman, fresh out of college but knew how to teach like she had been teaching for years.  
"No, it will..only make..it worse." I said through my tears as Mrs. Connors was cleaning the mud off of me.  
"Cassie, it will only keep happening if you don't bring these mean kids to justice."  
"It's ok, Mrs. Connors. It's ok."  
I heard her sigh as she finished cleaning the mud off of me. "There. All done."  
I nodded and looked down, a now big brown stain covered my shirt. "Thank you."  
She nodded and I went back to my seat.

Recess came again the next day. I could see Mrs. Connors watching me. She always did and somehow she always managed to miss me getting beat up. Marcus and his friends would always take me behind one of the big oak trees we had on the playground. I tried to avoid them but they always managed to get me behind the tree. I started walking around and saw Marcus lurking near the tree and I felt a hand grab onto mine and I knew it was one of Marcus's friends. They pulled me towards the tree and soon I was pinned to it by Marcus.  
"You tell anyone?"  
"No, Marcus."  
"Good. That's smart of you."  
Marcus threw me down and I fell to the ground. I felt dirt kicked at me and some of it got in my eyes. It burned me and I cried out for the first time since I started getting bullied.  
"Shut up."  
"Hey!"  
I looked through my somewhat blinded eyes to see a new boy come on to the scene. I had seen him once or twice in the hallways but I didn't know him. He had short black hair and really brown eyes.  
"Don't get involved kid."  
"Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything to you."  
Marcus walked up to the nameless boy and pushed him down. "I said don't get involved."  
The boy stood up and brushed himself off. "And I said to leave her alone."  
Marcus laughed and went after the boy. But then as Marcus went to hit him again, the boy punched him in the face. Blood started gushing from Marcus's nose.  
"Ow!" Marcus held his nose and he started to cry. Marcus and his friends ran off and left me alone with the boy.  
"Are you ok?"  
The boy held his hand out to me.  
"Yeah, it's ok. My eyes hurt. I can't see very well but I will be fine."  
I grabbed the boy's hand and he helped me towards Mrs. Connors.  
"Thank you for saving me."  
"No problem. I wish I could've helped sooner."  
"It's ok. But I am sorry."  
"For what?"  
"You might get in trouble because of me."  
"It's fine. That boy was hurting you. He had it coming to him."  
We walked in silence and I could see Mrs. Connors searching the playground. Probably looking for me.  
"I see you like Hulk."  
I forgot I had even wore my Hulk Hogan shirt today. "Yeah, he is the coolest."  
"I agree."  
"You like wrestling?"  
"Of course. Who doesn't?"  
I laughed. We finally got up the hill and Mrs. Connors met me.  
"Cassie!"  
"I'm ok, Mrs. Connors."  
"She isn't. Some kids threw dirt in her eyes. She needs help."  
"Which guys?"  
"Marcus Smith and his friends. I punched him in the face."  
Mrs. Connors nodded. "Ok, well, thank you. You are probably going to be in trouble though."  
"It's alright. I just saw her getting hurt and I just wanted to help."  
"Thank you."  
Mrs. Connors grabbed my hand and started to lead me away.  
"Wait! I don't know your name!"  
He smiled. "It's Colby."  
"Thank you, Colby. My name is Cassie."  
He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Cassie."  
I smiled and let Mrs. Connors lead me to the nurse's office.


	4. Wedding Planning

~Present Day~

"Cass!"  
I ran quickly down the stairs. Colby was picking me up to go do our wedding registry. When I told Colby I would marry him, I never knew how much work it would be. The cake, the flowers, the dress, the food. It was all a lot to take in and with being on the road most of the time, it was hard to fit in wedding planning with our work schedules. I don't know how the Divas on the rosters did it when they tied the knot. It was so stressful. We thought about eloping but my parents and his really wanted us to have a formal wedding. It was so much work! Why couldn't I just marry the man I loved without all this work involved?  
"Cassie, don't run in the house." I heard from the kitchen.  
"Sorry, dad."  
I heard him laugh before I went to the door. Colby and I had stayed behind this week to get most of our wedding planning done in Iowa. I was staying with my parents for the time being and Colby was staying with his. After the registry, we would be leaving to Ohio for RAW. I was nervous to go back to Ohio but it would be better because now I had Colby by my side. I opened the door to Colby standing in front of me, his once half and half hair, changed over time to two little strands of blonde on the side.  
"You're late, Mr. Lopez."  
"I know, I know."  
I kissed him and when I tried to pull away so we could go, he held me there a while longer.  
"Colby, we have to go." I said against his lips.  
"No we don't. Let's just skip this whole thing and go to Vegas."  
This is what I heard from Colby every time we had to do wedding planning. He hated it. And then he would try and get me to elope with him so he could avoid all of this.  
I pulled away from his lips. "Colby, our parents would kill us. You understand this, right?"  
"It's our day. Not theirs. Let's do what we want. I just want to hurry up and marry you, Cassie."  
I pulled out of his arms. "Colby..."  
A clearing of a throat was heard and I looked to see my dad standing in the doorway.  
Colby looked over. "Mr. Peters."  
"Colby."  
"We were just leaving, dad."  
"Were you? Sounded like you were going on a road trip. To Vegas, perhaps?"  
"No, sir. I would never disrespect you like that."  
"You wouldn't?"  
"No, I would not. Cassie, let's go. We need to make our appointment." Colby walked out the door.  
I turned to my father. "Thank you." I whispered to him.  
He waved me off. "Yeah, yeah. Go or you will be late."  
I nodded and rushed out the door. I got in the car and heard a loud sigh come from Colby.  
"What?"  
"Your father scares the crap out of me."  
I burst out laughing. "What? My dad is very nice. Especially to you."  
"Yeah, I don't see that."  
"He likes you, Colby. He just wants to walk his daughter down the aisle. And he doesn't want his future son-in-law to ruin that because he wants to elope to avoid responsibility."  
Colby looked appalled. "You think I would stoop that low to avoid responsibility?"  
"Yes." I told him without hesitation.  
He shrugged. "You're right."  
I shook my head. "Wow."  
"Is it really such a crime to hate all the wedding planning crap?"  
"No, I guess not. But speaking of crime..."  
"I know, we will stop there when we get to Ohio."  
"Thank you."  
I settled into my seat as Colby drove out of the driveway. 

"You must be the happy couple. My name is Dina. You two are?"  
"Colby and Cassie. Pleasure to meet you." I told her as I shook her hand.  
"She's a sweetheart. Very pretty too. She's a keeper."  
"Uh huh, yeah." Colby said as he walked around the shop.  
"I'm sorry. He's not into the whole wedding thing."  
"Most men aren't. Why don't you have a seat and we will get started."

Our wedding registry appointment went as bad as expected. Colby was rarely interested in what was going on and it made me feel as though he didn't care. I wish he would at least care a little bit. Afterwards, we went and got our stuff and got on a plane to Ohio. I kept shaking as the plane flew closer and closer towards the place that caused me so much pain and grief. It happened every time. No matter how many therapy sessions I had, no matter how many times I told myself that it would be ok, I would still live in constant fear that Dylan was going to come out of nowhere and kill Colby and I. But then I would remember that he was dead. And then his face would appear in my mind. His unmoving body, his lifeless eyes and I scream in terror. Even in death, Dylan Ross still had his hooks in me. After we got off the plane, we unpacked our stuff at the hotel before heading to the state penitentiary. It took me a long time to have the guts to sit in front of Jason once again. My therapist said I needed closure. I ended up getting that and much more. I was currently trying to work and forgive Jason for what he had done. Every time we went to Ohio, I would go and see him and I get one step closer to being able to tolerate him.  
"Jason."  
He turned towards me. Jason really wasn't that bad of a guy once I got to know him for more than the man who helped kidnap me. Yes, he may have helped turned my boyfriend into a monster but I believe that sometimes, not all the time, but sometimes, people have a rage inside of them and once they are triggered by something, they release that rage. Dylan had that rage and whether it be Jason or something else, Dylan's rage would be released one day. It just happened to be Jason that triggered it.  
"Cassie."  
He hugged me when I got over to him. Prison had done horrible things to Jason. He felt so brittle. I pulled away and noticed scars all over his face and hands.  
"What happened?" I asked as I sat down.  
"Got into a fight."  
"Jason..."  
"I know, I'm sorry. Forget about that. I'm just happy you are here."  
Sometimes, I felt bad for Jason. He never wanted my pity but I couldn't help it. I was the only one who ever visited Jason. His mom was a drug addict who died when he was eight and his dad was ashamed of him. I was Jason's only visitor.  
"Jason..."  
"Don't do that."  
"Do what?"  
"Feel sorry for me. I belong here, ok? It's fine. I really am happy you are here. Let's focus on that."  
"Alright."  
"How is Colby?"  
"Good. He is out in the car. We just got done with our wedding registry."  
"Really? Wow. Sounds fun."  
"Not really. Colby hates it. How are you?"  
"I'm doing better. Better than the last time you visited."  
I shuddered at the thought. The last time I came by...Jason had been attacked by some inmates. He was in the prison infirmary for two weeks. They didn't even know if he was going to make it.  
"Sorry."  
"It's ok. I'm glad you are doing better."  
We talked for a while and then I finally had to leave. I got in the car with Colby and we drove back to the hotel for the night.


	5. Old Friends

"Cassie!"  
I turned around and saw one of my dorks running towards me.   
"Jon!" I said with the same enthusiasm.  
He picked me up in his arms and twirled me around. Jon had been recovering the past couple of months with an injury and though I talked to him from time to time, the WWE just hadn't been the same without him.  
"Hey, Cassie."  
I looked to see Joe. I got out of Jon's grip and hugged Joe before sitting across from them in the booth. Jon and Joe invited me out to eat at a small diner across from the hotel. Colby had to do some work at the arena and I was tired of sitting at the hotel. Jon and Joe had just flew in and were hungry so we made the plans. It was good to see them both once again.  
"What can I get you all to drink?" Our waitress asked.  
"Waters all around." I told her.  
She nodded and left the table.  
"What if I wanted soda, Cassie?" Jon asked me.  
"Soda? Please, you need to watch your figure. You've been sitting on the couch for three months. You need to get back in shape." I said jokingly.  
He could tell I was joking. "Oh, really? I didn't happen to see you on RAW on Monday." He told me with a smirk  
"I was wedding planning, dork."  
Joe laughed. "How is that going, by the way?"  
"As good as you can expect."  
"So, terrible?"  
"Yeah, pretty much. He just doesn't want to get involved, you know? People keep saying that 'he's a guy, guys don't like planning weddings'. But I want him to be. I want him to like it at least a little bit or at least pretends he likes it. I want to know that at least he cares enough about it to pretend that he gives a crap about our wedding. You know I've never been into the whole wedding thing either but for once, I want this to be a happy time. I want Colby to give a crap."  
"I understand where you are coming from. But whether he is enthusiastic about your wedding or not, he still cares. He loves you, Cassie. I've know Colby a long time, you've known him even longer than I have. We both know he loves you more than anything."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
Our waters got to the table and we ordered our food. The waitress left again and Jon started up our conversation again.  
"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"  
"And make him worry over that? No thank you."  
Joe intervened. "Cassie, he won't know he is doing anything wrong unless you tell him."  
"Fine, I'll think about it."  
We went into easy conversation over our food but I couldn't stop dreading over talking to Colby.

"Hey, Colby? Can we talk?"  
We had just gotten back to our hotel room after RAW. I had been rehearsing what I wanted to say to him over and over in my head as RAW dragged on.  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
And now my mind had gone blank. What was it that I wanted to say? Something about involvement and responsibility.  
"Cass?"  
I'll just blurt it out. "I want you more involved in our wedding."  
He looked confused. "Ok? I'm marrying you. Is there really any more involvement I need to do?"  
"Yes, I want you involved in planning it. I feel like this whole wedding is one sided."  
"You know I hate that stuff, Cass." He said as he sat on the bed, taking off his shoes.  
"Well, suck it up."  
He looked at me. "What?"  
"You heard me. I want you to suck it up and just do it. I feel like you don't even care about this wedding at all. I feel like you don't even care about me."  
"I think you are blowing this out of proportion."  
"No, I'm not. You hate wedding planning but this our wedding, Colby. I'm marrying you and you don't even care."  
I heard him sigh and he walked over to me. He forced me to look at him. "Of course I care. I love you, Cassie. I just don't like the planning stuff. But, if that is what it takes to make you believe that I love you, then I'll do it."  
"Really?"  
He smiled. "Yes."  
"Thank you." I released a breath I had been holding and I went to kiss him. He moved away from it but I let it go. We went to bed shortly after that and I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders.


	6. Pros and Cons

SmackDown was so much fun. It felt like it had been years since being back in an arena but it had only been a week. I felt at home in an arena. From the people to the lights, this was home.  
"Cassie?"  
I turned around and saw Curtis.  
"Curtis!" I hugged him tight.  
Curtis and I had become best friends after breaking up. We weren't good as boyfriend and girlfriend but we were fantastic as friends. Curtis helped me a lot after what went down with Dylan and I honestly don't know what I would have been like without Curtis being around.  
"I'm glad you're back." He said as he pulled out of my grip.  
"Me too. It seems like it has been forever."  
"How has the wedding planning gone?"  
"Not great. Colby hates everything about it. I am trying to get him at least a little bit involved but he is not keen on doing that."  
"He's a guy. It's understandable."  
"Ugh, no. Don't say that."  
"Why?"  
"Every time I say I want Colby involved, I get that same exact response. 'He's a guy'. And so what? I'm a girl. Thanks for pointing out our genders. Him being a guy doesn't automatically excuse him from planning our wedding."  
"I get where you are coming from. It makes sense for you to want him to be involved. You know Colby has never been a sentimental type of guy."  
"Really? He used to be. Maybe he has just given up because he knows he has me and doesn't need to try as hard."  
"Cassie, you are blowing this way out of proportion."  
Was I? Colby had said the exact same thing to me. Maybe I was blowing this out of proportion. "Whatever, Curtis. I have to go. You have a match to prepare for."  
"Cassie, you know I am here if you want to talk again."  
I nodded. "I know."  
Curtis gave me a hug before heading off to get ready for his match. I needed to sit down and think things through. Maybe I was being too paranoid. Colby loved me. Colby said that he would help plan the wedding if that is what I wanted. But that isn't what he wanted though. He wanted nothing to do with this wedding other than to show up. I needed to sit down and seriously think about all of this. I went over to catering and sat down at one of the tables. There were a couple of people here but I ignored them as I found some paper and pencil and made a list.

Pros of Marrying Colby  
1) He loves me  
2) He wants to be with me  
3) I love him  
4) He has always been the only man I have ever loved  
5) We want to be married  
6) He has been there for me in the past  
7) He has defended me many times

Cons of Marrying Colby  
1) He doesn't want to be involved in wedding planning  
2) Commitment issues  
3) He has turned against me in the past, what is stopping him now  
4) I have to force him to be involved in the wedding  
5) I am paranoid about the wedding in general  
6) He has been violent in the past  
7) What happened with Dylan still scares me

There that should do it. I continued to write more and more things in the pro list. The con list started to get smaller and smaller in comparison. I finished the pro list and surveyed my work. But then, I thought of one thing that could go one the con list and I wrote it down. And even though the pro list was way longer than the cons, that one point made the pro list seem like nothing compared to the con that I just wrote. I tore up the paper and threw it in the trash. I wasn't going to think about it anymore. I was just being silly. I walked back into the arena and went to do what I was supposed to do, my job. This wasn't the time or place to be thinking about Colby. I had to do interviews today instead of commentary and that is what I planned to do. I went and got around and tried to put what I wrote in the back of my mind. But the words on the page kept haunting me.

8) I'm not sure if I want to be with Colby anymore


	7. Dreams

"Cassie."  
I looked and saw Joe coming towards me.  
"Hey."  
I tried to act calm but inside of me, I was freaking out. Why did I write that awful thing on my con list? It wasn't true at all. My mind had to be playing tricks on me. Yeah, that was it. It had to be.  
"Colby has to stay behind for a while and asked me to drive you to RAW."  
"Oh, why does he have to stay behind?"  
"Didn't say. But he says he is very sorry for not telling you sooner and that he loves you."  
"Ok. Let's go."  
I grabbed my bags and followed Joe out to the car. Why did Colby have to stay behind? Was he avoiding me? I put the bags in the car and got in the passenger seat with Joe.  
"Road trip!"  
I looked out my window to see who had yelled and saw Jon as he loaded his bags in the trunk and climbed in the back seat of the car.  
"You need to calm down. It isn't like we haven't carpooled together before."  
"Yeah, but it has been a long time. You and Colby have been carpooling together more often now because you are engaged. I feel like we barely see you anymore."  
"We just had lunch together yesterday."  
"I know but still. It's understandable. You two lovebirds need your privacy."  
"It isn't like that."  
Jon looked confused by that statement and was about to say something but Joe climbed into the car and Jon shut his mouth. This was going to be a long trip. I could tell.

The trip was awkward to say the least. Which was odd considering that Joe and Jon were some of my best friends. But the trip wasn't awkward because of them. It was because of me. I kept wanting to tell them all my doubts and fears about this marriage but as I would go to say something, I would immediately keep myself from saying a word. I didn't want to put them in a situation where they would have to lie to Colby. I just needed some time, that's all. I was just being ridiculous. Colby loved me and I loved Colby and that is all that mattered. I just needed to take some time to get my brain to realize the truth and then this whole thing would be nonexistent. Colby and I were fine. I didn't need to worry about a thing.

"Cassie, you've been a very bad girl, haven't you?"  
"Please, no. I'm sorry."  
"It's a little too late for that. you need to be taught a lesson in how to be a good girl."  
I felt something hit my face. It was hard and made of metal. Whatever it was, it knocked my teeth out.  
"Please, stop." I started to cry as I continued to be hit.  
"Cassie, I can't do that. You've been bad."  
The person who hit me finally appeared in the dim lighting in the room and I could see their face. I expected to see Dylan but when I looked, I saw blonde and black hair and a dark shade of brown eyes.  
"Colby?"  
He hit me in the face and I knocked out.  
"Ah!"  
I woke up. My face covered in sweat and tears. My breath was ragged and I held a hand to my heart. It was pounding quickly in my chest. It was just a dream. It was only a dream. I caught my breath and lay back down on the soft bed. I checked my phone. A couple of missed calls from Colby. He left me a couple of voicemails too. I decided to ignore them. I didn't want to think about him anymore. I just wanted to go back to bed and forget the crazy dream I had. My phone rang and I looked to see Colby show up on the caller i.d once again. I decided that I might as well answer it or he was going to keep calling.  
"Hello?"  
"Cassie? Are you ok?" His voice sounded very worried.  
"Yeah, why?"  
I heard him release a breath he seemed to have been holding in. "A hospital called me. Jon and Joe have been in an accident."  
I sat up quickly in bed. "What? What are you talking about?"  
"A hospital called me and told me that there had been a car accident about an hour ago. It was the car Joe had been driving. I asked them how many people were in the car but they didn't say. I was worried that maybe you had been hurt. I'm on my way to the hospital now. I'm glad to know you are ok."  
"I'm fine. I'll see you at the hospital."  
He released another breath. "Ok. I will text you the address."  
I hung up on him and went to get dressed. Please let them be ok.


	8. Hospital

I arrived at the hospital and saw Joe and Colby sitting in the waiting room. Joe looked a little banged up but fine nonetheless. Jon was nowhere to be seen.  
"Hey."  
They both looked up at me. Colby came over to me and hugged me as tight as he could. This kind of affection was weird. Sure, Colby showed affection towards me but in the last couple of weeks, we hadn't had this kind of closeness. I guess when you think the person you love has been almost killed, it changes you for a moment.  
"How is he?"  
Colby let go of me and sat back in his seat.  
"Not good." Joe told me.  
"What were you guys doing out at this hour?"  
"Jon didn't want to go to bed and wanted some beer. We went out to a gas station to get some. On our way back though, some guy ran a red light and hit our car. He hit Jon's side and our car flipped a couple of times. Jon is in surgery right now. They...they don't know if he is going to make it."  
I gasped and tried to hold in the tears that threatened to spill. I now looked closer at Colby and Joe. Their eyes were red and puffy. They had been crying.  
"He'll be ok."  
"How do you know, Cassie!" Colby yelled. "He got in a car wreck! He could be dead in there and you just try to be so optimistic!"  
Joe put a hand to Colby's chest. I flinched at the sudden raise in his voice. He never yelled at me.  
"Sir." I heard a nurse say.  
"Sorry."  
I stayed silent and sat down as far from Colby as I could.

Later on, Joe left to go get something to eat. That left Colby and I alone. After he yelled at me, the whole room was silent. I was scared. Colby had never raised his voice like that at me before. It reminded me of when Dylan yelled at me like that. He was always so angry. Cassie, no. Colby isn't like Dylan. Nothing like him. He is just stressed over Jon. You are being paranoid. That nightmare didn't make things better.  
"Cass?"  
I jumped in my seat at the sudden noise. I looked over at Colby and those brown eyes were staring at me.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I...I didn't mean to. I'm just worried, you know?"  
"I get it. It's ok." I told him as confidently as I could.  
Colby walked over to me. He sat down next to me and put an arm around me. I let him hold me for a while. Even though I didn't want him touching me.

Jon finally got out of surgery and we were able to go and see him. We walked into his room and he looked terrible.  
"Hey, guys."  
"Jon..."  
"Don't talk like that, Cassie. I'm fine. I've had worse."  
Tears threatened to fall at the sight of him, all broken and bruised.  
"I'm sorry, I just..."  
Jon grabbed my hand. "Cassie, I'm going to be ok."  
A nurse walked into the room. She was tall and tan. She had the most gorgeous brown hair with red highlights mixed in it and dark brown eyes.  
"My name is Victoria Lafayette and I am Jon’s nurse. I’m here to tell you that you guys can't stay long. Mr. Good needs his rest."  
We all nodded and stayed a while longer before visiting hours ended. We all went back to the hotel after that.

Joe left us in the lobby and Colby and I walked back to my room.  
"I'm glad that Jon is ok."  
He just nodded and we entered my room. Colby put his bags down and sat on the bed. He put his face in his hands. Part of me wanted to comfort him but the other part wanted to stay as far away from him as possible.  
"I'll be back. I'm going to go get some food from the convenience store down the street."  
He just nodded and I left.

I went to the nearest convenience store. I had a hard time deciding what I wanted because I kept thinking about things that I didn't want to think about. Colby's disinterest in our wedding, Jon being in the hospital, Colby raising his voice to me. It was all a lot to think about. As I walked through the aisles, I could feel a presence following closely behind me. I tried to ignore it, passing it off as more of my paranoia of today and bought my items and left the store. As I did, the presence still swarmed and I turned to finally see what it was. A hand grabbed my throat and shoved me against the wall behind me.  
"Aren't you pretty?"


	9. Conversations of Colby

"Please, please. You don't want to do this."  
"I don't? I'm pretty sure I do."  
I tried swinging the bag at his face but he caught it and threw it against the wall. The contents splattering all over the ground. I watched the man pull out something out of his pocket. A gleam hit off the object and I realized that it was a knife.  
"Give me your money and whatever you have of value."  
"Alright, alright."  
He set me down but kept the knife poised at my throat. I opened my purse and handed him all the cash I had.  
"That's all I have."  
He nodded and looked like he was about to leave but he looked down at my left hand.  
"Give me that too."  
I looked down at my engagement ring.  
"No, please. This isn't worth that much. Just take the cash. I won't say anything to cops if you just take the cash and leave."  
He shoved the knife back up to my throat. "What gives you the right to make demands to me? Give me the ring." He tried to pull it off my finger.  
"No!"  
We started to fight. He slashed the knife and it cut my stomach. The man looked shocked. He was never planning to kill me. I could see that in his eyes. He started to run off but soon after that, a figure came out of nowhere and knocked him down. The man screamed out in terror as the figure wailed on him. I grabbed my wound and walked over to where the man was getting beaten up. It was Colby that was beating the man up. He was beating the man senseless. I had to stop him.  
"Colby..."  
I grabbed Colby's shoulder and Colby turned around and pushed me up against the wall and looked like he was about to hit me. I flinched as I knew what was about to come next. He released me when he realized that it was me he so violently pushed into the wall. I pushed him away from me and started to walk backwards away from him, only to end up tripping and falling to the ground. When I fell, I hit the ground harder than I should have and felt pain in the right side of my body. Memories of moments just like this crept into my mind. The yelling, the violence, the aching in every part of my body. Dylan...  
Colby put his fist down as he realized that who he was about to hit was me. "Cassie. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you."  
Colby started to walk towards me, blood covering his hands and face. I looked between the man and Colby. Colby was getting closer to me, walking towards me cautiously.  
"Are you hurt?"  
I looked down at the gash in my stomach. Colby did to.  
"Here, let me get you to a hospital."  
Colby tried to grab me to help me up but I backed away quickly from him. "Get away."  
"Cass..." I could see in Colby's eyes that was just as scared as I was. He looked at me cautiously, trying to make me understand that he didn't mean to do it. I knew this but terror, true terror crept into every part of me. I had to get away from him.  
"Get away!"  
I stood and started running. I could hear Colby calling my name and could feel blood dripping from my wound but I just kept on running. Far away from Colby.

"He...he almost hit me...I was so scared. I had never seen him that violent before. It scared me so bad. It reminded me, well, of Dylan."  
I went to the hospital and got fixed up and I was now sitting in Jon's room, talking to him while he slept.  
"I don't know what to do, Jon. I want to say that he didn't mean it and he didn't, I know this. But, the way he looked. The blood on his hands and face, the violent look in his eyes. I couldn't take it. Maybe I was right to leave him all those years ago. It was better for both of us. We were happy then."  
"I don't think so."  
I looked to where the voice came from. Jon's nurse, Victoria, stood in the doorway. I wiped the tears from my eyes.  
"Sorry for overhearing." Victoria told me as she replaced Jon's fluid bags.  
"It's alright. I'm just venting. I wish Jon could say something back."  
"Why don't you wait until he wakes up?"  
I shook my head. "I can't get him in middle of this."  
"What would he say if he was awake?"  
"Probably something along the lines of 'I'm going to kill him' and 'he didn't mean it'."  
"And would you listen to him?"  
"Probably not."  
Victoria smiled. "He seems like a nice guy."  
"He is."  
"Maybe you need to go get advice from someone else other than a sleeping man."  
"Probably." I stood from my chair. "Thanks."  
She nodded and I walked out the door.


	10. Violent Man (Colby's POV)

I knocked on Joe's door several times, trying to get him to wake up so I could talk to him. I needed someone, anyone, to help me through this because honestly, I don't know if I could be in my own mind alone. After Cassie ran off, I went to look for her at the hotel and called her several times but she was nowhere to be found. The hospital called telling me she was fine. I wanted to go to her, tell her that I was sorry and make everything ok again but as hard as it was, I decided to not go. She needed her space. I cleaned myself up and now I was here, hoping Joe would answer the door at some point.  
"Colby?"  
I looked up from the ground I was sitting on to a tired and confused Joe. I stood and walked into his room without waiting for him to let me in.  
"I need to talk to you."  
"Nice to see you too." Joe walked in and sat down on the bed. "Can it wait until morning?"  
"No. It really can't."  
"Should I be worried?"  
"Probably not."  
"Alright, go on."  
I took a deep breath and started pacing the room, trying to think of how to start. "Cassie..." Saying her name made me ache. I took another deep breath.  
"What about Cassie?"  
"I...she..."  
"Colby?"  
My guilty conscience was eating me alive. I should just blurt out what I needed to say. "I almost hit Cassie!" I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders and my pacing stopped. But as soon as the psychological weight was lifted, soon, physical weight was applied as Joe slammed me onto the wall.  
"You did what?"  
"Joe..."  
"Colby, you better explain yourself very clearly before I have reason to rip you apart."  
"Joe, it was an accident. Cassie was at the store picking up some stuff when some guy tried to rob her. I started beating him up and Cassie came over and touched my shoulder. I thought it was someone else. I pushed her up against the wall. You should've seen her. She was so terrified. I didn't know it was Cassie...I didn't know." I didn't cry often but as I remembered the look of fear in Cassie's eyes as she stared at me, tears started to run down my cheeks and I broke down. Joe let me go and I looked up at him. He ran fingers through his hair and started pacing.  
"Where is she now?"  
"Last I heard, at the hospital. She got cut pretty badly from the guy's knife. I...I didn't want to go see her."  
"Why?"  
"She needs her space. She is terrified of me."  
"Is that really the only reason? That she is scared of you?"  
I nodded.  
"Or is it that you are scared of her?"  
"Why would I be scared of Cassie?"  
"Because you know that she could end it, right here, right now. And that terrifies you."  
I tried to calm down. Joe was absolutely right. I was scared of that the most. Cassie had ended things once before and it made me go insane. And once again, the power was in Cassie's hands. I was scared of what she might choose. She could leave me and again I would be left to pick up the pieces alone.


	11. Talks with Curtis

"So, you just left?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cassie..."  
"I know, I know. But I just couldn't do it. I couldn't go back to him."  
I was sitting across from Curtis a couple of hours before RAW started. I hadn't talked to Colby since the night in the alley and after my conversation at the hospital, I went and grabbed my things from the hotel and stayed somewhere else for a while. This was the first time I had even been in the same building as Colby since then.  
"You need to talk to him. It sounds like he didn't mean it. Colby loves you, Cassie."  
"I know that. But, still, you should have seen him, Curtis. There was this like, wild look in his eyes. Like a wild animal. He liked it. It...it was terrifying. When I looked at him, I didn't even recognize him."  
"Cassie, I know what you have been through. You've been through a lot. Between Dylan and getting kidnapped. I understand it is a lot to take in. Maybe you are just being paranoid. You almost married Dylan and now you are in the same situation with Colby."  
I stood up quickly. "How dare you. How dare you say I'm being paranoid. He pushed me. He was about to hit me. He liked the violence. I know what happens to someone when they get violent and they enjoy it."  
I started to walk out of the locker room but Curtis grabbed my hand and turned me around.  
"Cassie..."  
"What?" I said with as much force as I could muster.  
This shocked him and I saw him flinch but he continued with what he was going to say. "I'm not saying it to be mean, Cassie. I'm saying it because I know Colby. I know what he was like when he first started getting interested in you. I saw the way he looked at you. It was like you were the only thing that mattered to him in this world. I know that you might be scared. I get it, I understand. But, Colby loves you. And I know you love him. And what happened, it sounds like an accident to me. And I know you, Cassie. You're so strong. You don't like people seeing the real you sometimes. When someone tries to love you, you put up a wall because you hate to be vulnerable. Because vulnerability is weakness in your eyes. I think that it is time for you to stop putting up a wall, Cassie. You need to let Colby know where you stand. Go. Go and see him. Go and talk to him. He loves you and knows you but he can't read your mind, Cassie."  
I took a deep breath. Tears flooded my eyes. "And what if you're wrong? What if I turn the people I care about the most into monsters? What if I just can't be with someone without them hurting me? What if I go to him and what happened wasn't an accident? What if..."  
"Stop asking what if and just find out."  
"I can't. I'm scared. I...I just can't."  
I pulled out of his grasp and ran out the door.  
"Cassie!"  
I heard Curtis call my name and looked behind me for a split second to see if he was following me and he was. I turned the corner and ran into someone. Warm coffee spilled all over me and the person I ran into.  
"Seriously?"  
I heard Curtis come around the corner. I looked to the person I ran into.  
"Colby." I stared into his eyes and he looked like he had seen a ghost in front of him. "We need to talk."


	12. Where We Stand

"It's good to see you."  
I was sitting in Colby's locker room. These were the first words he had said to me in the past twenty minutes since we started sitting here.  
"That's it? 'It's good to see you'? That's all you have to say to me?"  
"Cass..."  
"No, don't 'Cass' me, Lopez. You almost hit me. You almost hit a woman, a woman who has been in an abusive relationship at that!"  
He looked down at the ground but I could see drops of water starting to fall from his eyes. Anger started to flow through me and I went over to him and forced him to look at me, clear pain showing in his teary brown eyes.  
"No, you don't get to look at the ground. You don't get to cry. You will look at me when I'm talking to you. The Colby I saw that night in the alley, was a Colby I didn't even know existed. I knew you were violent, Colby, but the way you looked... the way you enjoyed beating the life out of the man... it was disgusting. It was repulsive. And honestly, I feared for my own life. You said that it was awful what Dylan did to me, but was that true? Did you really think that or were you just playing me the whole time?"  
"Cass..."  
"No, I'm still talking. Did you like hitting that man? Did you like feeling powerful as you hurt him? Because that's exactly what Dylan felt when he hit me. He loved for me to be his personal punching bag. You already like violence. So what is stopping you from doing the same to me?"  
He stood from his seat quickly. "Because I love you!" He took a breath and walked to the other side of the room, he turned towards the wall. "I love you, Cassie. I have always loved you. You don't understand how much I hate myself for what happened in the alley. You think it was easy for me? You think I enjoyed beating that man? Well, you're very wrong. When I saw him holding a knife to you, I just...I lost it. Because seeing you have your life threatened..." He ran a hand through his hair. "I saw you after the car crash with Dylan. The doctors kept saying that you wouldn't make it. Your injuries were too extensive and too severe. I thought you were leaving me. You were leaving me here, alone. I searched for you for so many months and now that I finally found you, you were leaving once again. That moment haunts me everyday. Seeing you hurt, finding out that you might die...Cassie...I just can't lose you again. I know I haven't been like I usually am but that is because I know you, Cassie. You're scared of commitment. I thought if I showed interest in this wedding, you might run away from me. You might leave me again."  
I scoffed. "What a load bull crap. You think that you can just tell me your little sob story and expect me to forgive you that easily?"  
"No, I didn't think that at all. I know you where you stand. I know that you're scared. I just wanted you to know the truth."  
I stood. "You know where I stand? Really? And where do I stand exactly, Colby?"  
He turned towards me. "You can keep the ring. I won't be needing it."  
I was confused. "What?"  
"You're ending it. I've known you my whole life, Cassie Peters. And I know that you're breaking up with me."  
"So, that's it then? We're just done because you believe that is where I stand on the situation?"  
"You came in here knowing what you wanted. There was nothing I could say to make you change your mind."  
"Alright then. That's it."  
"I guess so."  
I turned away from him and walked out the door. What I gained from this was being able to escape another possible abusive relationship but what did I lose?


	13. Gone (Colby's POV)

"And you let her leave? Just like that?"  
"She had her mind made up the moment she walked in the door."  
I was sitting with Jon and Joe at the hospital. Jon was getting better and we were all very thankful for that. He might be able to leave within the next week.  
"You didn't go after her?"  
"What was the point? She made up her mind to break things off. I could've told her anything I wanted. I could've said that I needed her, that I loved her, that I couldn't let her go but it wouldn't have changed her mind."  
Jon sat up quickly in his bed. "You could've at least tried!" He made a painful expression and sat down slowly on his bed. He pushed the button next to his bed. His nurse, Victoria, came rushing in.  
"What did you do this time?"  
"Can you just get me some ice?"  
Victoria nodded and walked out. She came back in and gave Jon the ice pack.   
"You're going to hurt yourself even more."  
"I know, I know."  
Victoria shook her head. "So stubborn."  
Jon smirked. "Darlin', you know it is what you like most about me."  
"Please, don't flirt with me, Mr. Good. You might hurt yourself."  
"And how would I do that?"  
"Because you aren't very good at it."  
She walked out the door and I could see Jon smile as she walked away.  
"You like her."  
Jon looked at me. "No. Why would you say that?"  
"Because, you do. I just saw the way you looked at her. The way you flirted with her."  
"I look at and flirt with a lot of people."  
Joe chimed in. "I don't know. I think Colby's right. I think you might have a little crush for your nurse."  
He scoffed. "You two are such teenage girls. I'm not into my nurse, alright? She is just the woman who takes care of me. And anyways, this isn't about me. Colby is just trying to avoid talking about Cassie."  
"Yeah, and so what if I am?"  
"You can't avoid it, Colby. You're going to have to talk about it. And who better to talk about it with than you're best friends?"  
"I miss her."  
I felt Jon's arm be placed on my shoulder as I looked down at the ground. "I know you do. That's why you need to go to her and win her back."  
"I can't just win her back, Jon. I did something that is inexcusable. I made her feel unsafe and terrified. Just going to her house and saying 'sorry I brought back feelings of when you were most scared for your life', isn't going to work."  
"You need to make a grand gesture. You know, like you see in all the movies. You need to do something big."  
"A grand gesture?"  
"Yeah. And we will help you with it."  
I looked between Jon and Joe who had excitement shining in their eyes. This probably wasn't going to work but it was worth a shot.  
"Alright, let's do this."


	14. Finding Truth

After the conversation I had with Colby, I asked WWE if they could let me take some time off. They said that I could and I went back home for a while. But home was filled with memories of Colby and I felt trapped. I had to get away and I found myself getting a plane ticket to Ohio. I was now waiting to see Jason and maybe he could help me feel less like a prisoner trapped in my own mind.  
"Cassie?"  
I looked up as Jason sat down in front of me.  
"Hey, Jason."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I...I need some advice."  
"Advice?"  
"Colby...Colby and I...we broke up."  
"What? Why?"  
"Um, well, he almost hit me. It was an accident. I was getting robbed by a guy in an alleyway and Colby saw it and started beating up the guy and I tried to stop him and he thought I was someone else trying to hurt him and he rammed me against a wall."  
"I'm so sorry, Cassie."  
"It's, it's fine. I couldn't stand to be around him. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed hitting that man. He says he didn't but you should've seen him, Jason. The look in his eyes. He looked like..."  
"Dylan?"  
I nodded.  
"Well, what it sounds like to me is that he didn't mean to do it and that you are scared of him."  
"Yes."  
"Cassie, do you know how much Colby loves you?"  
"Ugh, not you too. Everyone keeps telling me 'oh, Colby loves you'. 'Colby would never hurt you because he loves you'. Yeah? Dylan loved me too and look what happened with him. Any man can love me and somehow, I end up turning them into monsters."  
I stood up from my seat.  
"Cassie, you do not turn men into monsters. Dylan...Dylan was my best friend. I knew him even longer than you. I remember what it was like growing up with him. He was psychotic, he got into fights just because he could. Dylan wasn't right in the head. And yeah, Colby used to hurt you back in high school. But do you really think that he hasn't changed since then? Look at all he has done for you, Cassie. He has given up so much to be with you and you have given up so much to be with him. Do you not remember at all what Dylan was like? He got worse everyday. He was a psychopath, Cassie. I don't see Dylan in Colby at all."  
"How do you know? You barely even know Colby."  
"I know that he tried to find you."  
"What are you talking about?"  
He sighed. "When Dylan made you move here and live under his rules, he got a notification from one of his friends in the police force if your name was looked up. Your name was looked up a lot. And it was always from the same computer. It was Colby. Colby never stopped looking for you, Cassie. Dylan hated that. He hated that he wouldn't just give you up so he could have you all to himself. It made him angry that you loved him back. Every time Dylan would get a notification, he would get so angry. Dylan was a monster. He always had been. I was just too late to see that. But, Colby, he's not like him. Colby is not Dylan. I know you are scared because every guy you have been with always wants to commit and I know commitment scares you because commitment is the time when Dylan showed his true self to you. But Colby is different, Cassie. He's so much better. I know you don't want to believe me. I know you want to say that I'm wrong but we both know that I am right. We both know that what I am saying is the truth. You can deny all you want, Cassie. You can keep denying because you are terrified but I know and you know what is true."  
I broke down into tears and went over to Jason. He held me there for a while. When I thought about Colby and Dylan, I knew Jason was right. My heart was saying that I loved Colby and that he was nothing like Dylan but my head just kept telling me over and over again that maybe my heart was telling lies.


	15. Ohio

I drove up into the driveway, my heart feeling heavy as I exited the car. I hadn't been back to this place ever since the night I escaped but I think it was time to get some perspective. I put my keys in my pocket and walked in the front door of the house. The house was dusty and some of the lights didn't work. I walked through the place. I saw blood next to the front door, the place where I shot Jason. It was a couple of years ago that it happened but it felt like mere days. I walked through the rest of the house, not finding anything of real interest and I then headed outside. I went to the shed that Dylan kept me in and my heart beat started to pick up speed as I opened the shed doors. I looked around at the shed. Blood, my blood, still stained the floor. Everything from the time I spent here flooded my mind and I felt as if a weight was pinning me down. I tried to cry but it was hard to when I felt as though I couldn't breathe. I ran out of the shed and shut it and I finally felt like I could breathe again. I went back into the house and looked around once more, stopping inside one of the bedrooms. This is where Dylan must have slept. It had a clear view of the shed from the bed. Yep, this was Dylan's. I walked around the room, inspecting more than I did the first time around and didn't really find anything different than the first time. I started to walk out but heard a bang from inside the closet. My heart started to race. Someone was here. My breath caught in my throat and I went over to the bed, breaking off a piece of the headboard. I went over to the closet and opened the door quickly, ready to hit whatever came at me. I swung the piece of headboard and hit the wall with it.  
"Hiss!"  
I looked down at the ground to a little black cat.  
"You scared me you silly cat."  
I hunched down and petted the cat but it hissed at me again before walking out of the room.  
"Same to you, cat."  
I was about to shut the door but I saw a box had toppled over. That's weird. I thought the police would have gotten all of the evidence from the house. Guess they missed something. I grabbed all of the contents of the box and started to put it back in. It was just a bunch of papers. But when I looked closely, there were pictures. Pictures of Colby and pictures of me. This must have been Dylan keeping track of Colby and I. I started to shuffle through the pages. Credit card receipts, criminal charge forms and thousands of pictures filled the box. He made sure to keep very good track of me the whole time he was incarcerated. Didn't surprise me much. I put all of the things back in the box and put it back on the shelf. I stood and was about to leave when I saw that I had missed a picture. I picked it up and it was a picture of Colby and I. We looked happy. We were smiling and laughing. He was looking at me. He looked at me like, in that moment, I was the only thing he had ever wanted. Tears started to fall as I looked at the picture. I tried to stop crying but the tears just kept falling. What Colby had done...it was an accident, I knew this. But it was because of Dylan why I couldn't get over it as quickly as I should have. I was being paranoid. Honestly, I was scared. Dylan was everything to me and he turned into a monster around the time marriage was brought up. It was all thanks to Jason but still, it internally scarred me. And now, here we were again. Marriage was now a topic of Colby and I's relationship and he was acting violent. And instead of realizing what Colby had done was a mistake, I let it take me over and believe things that weren't true. I had known Colby my entire life. And I knew, Colby wasn't like this. He wouldn't kidnap me. He wouldn't put me in a shed and beat me. He wouldn't buy a house out in the middle of nowhere and watch the building I was in from a bedside window. He wouldn't track me like a crazy stalker. Colby wasn't like that. Colby wasn't like Dylan. I threw the picture into the box and brought the box with me. I picked up the cat, got in my car and left. I had to see Colby.


	16. Future of Wrestling

~20 years ago~

"Cassie!"  
Colby came running up to me. Colby and I had been friends for a while now. We were about to go into the 6th grade. We were both pretty scared.  
"Hey, Colby." I said as I looked back down at what I was writing.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm writing."  
"Is it homework?"  
"No, I've decided that I want to be a journalist."  
"Really? Why?"  
"You know how all those people on WWF who interview the wrestlers?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm going to be like them one day."  
"You're going to interview wrestlers?"  
"Yep. It's my dream."  
"Well, you can interview me."  
"Why? Are you a wrestler?"  
"I'm going to be. I'm going to be champion one day and you're going to have to interview me."  
"Colby, are you sure you want to be a wrestler? They get hurt a lot. You might hurt yourself."  
"Don't worry about me, Cassie. I told you. I'm going to be champion. That means I will be the best wrestler in the business. People won't know what hit them when I get in WWF."  
"I'm worried though, Colby. You could get really hurt."  
"Cassie, honestly. You worry way too much. Just imagine it. Colby and Cassie, WWF employees. One is a wrestler, the other is a journalist. We could take over the business."  
"Whatever you say, Colby. But if you get hurt, don't expect me to feel sorry for you."  
"Cassie, I will be fine. I know I will be one of the toughest wrestlers. I will work hard to make sure I don't get hurt. I'll go to the gym every day to make sure I don't get injured and worry you."  
"Thank you."  
I hugged Colby and he hugged me back.  
"What are you two talking about?"  
We both looked over to see Skylar. She was so nice. Colby and I had met her one day. She was sitting all alone. We decided to hang out with her and she became one of our best friends.  
"I was telling Cassie about me becoming a wrestler and Cassie was saying that she is becoming a journalist. We are both going to work for the WWF one day."  
"Those are just dreams, you guys. It might not happen. I want to be an actress but I know that it might not happen for me."  
"It could happen though, Sky. We could be working for the WWF. I know it will happen."  
Skylar just shook her head. "Alright, Colby. Whatever you say."  
Skylar walked off and we heard the bell ring that recess was over.  
"I'll race you."  
"Colby, don't. I don't want to embarrass you when you get beat by a girl."  
"You're going to beat me? The future of the WWF? I don't think so."  
"Let's see then, Mr. Future of the WWF."  
"On your mark, get set, go!"  
And we started running.


	17. Chasing Colby

I rushed on to the plane as soon as they said I could get on. After leaving the house, I dropped the cat off at the local animal shelter and packed my things as quickly as I possibly could. I had to see Colby and I had to see him now. The plane ride was the longest ever but it gave me time to think what I was going to say to him. What could I say? I had hurt him.  
'Sorry, I broke your heart, Colby.'  
Scrap that.  
'I know I said it was over but...'  
Nope.  
'Colby, I am an idiot. I am insane and you should take me back.'  
Ugh, why was this so hard! Why couldn't I just explain to Colby that I loved him and that I was crazy to break up with him in first place? Why was that so hard to put into words? What if he didn't take me back? What if I missed the opportunity to be with him? What if Colby hated me? These are the things that surrounded my mind as the plane got closer and closer to Iowa.

I wasn't sure where Colby was at this point and time so I needed to go home, figure out where he was and go there. I needed to also have more time to think of what I was going to say to him. I got off the plane and went into the lobby of the airport. I was about to head outside to grab a cab when I noticed 'Cassie Peters' written on a sign held by a man in a black tux. I went over to the man I had never met before to ask him why he had a sign with my name on it.  
"Cassie Peters?"  
"Yes, who are you?"  
"I got a call saying that I needed to pick you up from the airport."  
"Did my parents send you?"  
"Something like that, Miss Peters."  
"Ok?"  
The man started walking and I followed after him. He finally stopped at a limo and opened the door for me.  
"A limo?"  
"That's what I was told to pick you up in, Miss Peters."  
I looked inside. It was gorgeous. But this was also very sketchy.  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
"Because I am here." I heard a voice say from behind me.  
I looked around and saw Margery.  
"Margery?"  
"Yes, it's me."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I can't say but you just need to get in the limo."  
"Alright?"  
I got in and Margery followed suit. I looked around and the limo was even more spectacular actually sitting in it. That's when I finally noticed Margery's attire.  
"Why are you all dressed up?"  
"Again, can't say. Just trust me."  
"Ok?"  
This was weird. We rode in the limo for a while when it pulled up in front of a dress shop.  
"What is this?"  
"Just go inside. I'll be here when you are done."  
I exited the limo and went inside the shop. What was going on? Why was Margery being secretive? Was she playing a trick on me? I didn't have time for this, I needed to talk to Colby. But I was going to play along for the time being. I walked in and three women greeted me. They immediately started to do my hair and nails. They went back in the back of the shop and put in a dress. I knew exactly what dress it was as soon as the pulled it out of the bag.  
"My dress. This is my wedding dress."  
"It is, Miss Peters."  
"Why am I wearing my wedding dress?"  
"Can't say anything, Miss Peters. Don't worry about it. Go, your limo is waiting."  
I shook my head and got back into the limo. The limo started to drive off from the store and turned to Margery.  
"You look beautiful, Cassie." (www.polyvore.com/cassies_wedding/...)  
"Ok, no more games. What is going on? You have to tell me."  
"I can't. I promised that I wouldn't say a word."  
"Margery, you have to tell me. I need to know why I am in a limo wearing my wedding dress."  
"You're a smart girl. You figure it out." She said with a smirk.  
I sighed and thought long and hard about what was going on as the limo drove through town. The limo drove on until it stopped in front of the library.  
"What are we doing?"  
"This is our stop."  
"Why are we at the library?"  
"You'll see."  
I got out of the limo and Margery followed close behind. Margery started walking and I followed her as we went inside the library. What I saw was something that I didn't expect.  
"What the..."


	18. Clues

"Margery, what is this?"  
Rose petals covered the floor of the library. Twinkling lights spread across the shelves. It was beautiful.  
"Just wait and see. Look around the library. This is the key."  
"What?"  
"Sorry, that was what I was asked to say. I have to leave now but look around. There are clues in here and you must find them in order to move on to the next place and be able to find out exactly what is going on."  
"You're leaving?"  
"Don't worry. You won't be alone. I'll see you soon."  
She left the library and I was left to find these 'clues'. What was going on? Why was I even still playing this stupid game? I walked around the library searching for these so called 'clues' Margery was talking about. What was I even looking for? This I noticed it. The petals, they were making a path. I followed the path around the library and they led towards the hideaway. That was it. I needed to go to the hideaway. I went back to the desk in the front of the library and grabbed the key and went back to the hideaway door. I opened it and more lights hung in the room and a scent of lavender filled the air. What was this? I looked around trying to find what this 'clue' was and saw my copy of The Giver open on the floor in the middle of the room. I went over to it and picked it up, a note lay on the open book.  
'So sorry that I am making you do this but this is the way it has to be. I know you are probably wondering what is going on but don't worry about that right now. You need to be worrying about finding the next clue. The next clue is in the place that you hated the most. It is the place where the bad stuff happened. You got good grades in this building. Hope you know what that means. Head there and someone will be waiting for you at the entrance. Good luck!'  
Great, I had to go back there? I set the book down and headed towards my torture chamber: high school.

I walked out of the library and went towards the school. I saw someone standing out front in a tux. As I got closer, I recognized who it was. He still looked pretty banged up but he was looking much better.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Jon smirked at me. "You look beautiful, Cassie."  
"Jon, what is going on?"  
"I can't tell you. Just head inside. Your next clue awaits you."  
"And where are you going?"  
"I have other things I need to do. You should be able to figure it out. Have fun."  
Jon left me and I headed up the stairs and headed into the building. It was dark in the building but one light was on and I headed towards it. When I finally reached where the light was coming from, I entered the room to hear soft and beautiful music playing throughout the room. On the chalkboard in the classroom was a clue.  
'Glad to see you have made it. Here is your next clue. Go to the place where you were hurting the most. The place where the most violence occurred to you. You were young and someone protected you there. You were bullied. This is also the place where you decided what you wanted to do with your life even though you were only in the fifth grade. Hope to see you make it there. There will also be someone at this location. Good luck, Cassie.'  
The playground at the elementary school. It was quite a walk from here so I headed out of the school and headed towards the elementary school.


	19. Elementary School

I finally made it to the elementary school and headed out to the playground. When I got there, a red carpet was lined up all around. This was the path I was to walk on. I walked along the red carpet path until I made my way to the old tree that I used to get beat up behind. Joe stood in front of it and as soon as I got to him, he gave me a hug.  
"You look so beautiful, Cassie."  
"Thank you. What is my next clue?"  
"Glad to see you are playing the game now. Margery and Jon said that you weren't too keen on playing."  
"I might as well get this over with, right? What do I need to do?"  
"Head inside the building and go to the gym. There you will find your last and final clue."  
"Thanks."  
He nodded and left. I followed the red carpet and it led straight to the school building. I went into a gym and a wrestling ring was set up in the middle of it. Off to the side was an announce table. What? I went more inside the room and a bell rang. What was going on? I heard heels click and looked to where the sound was coming from to see Ashley and Curtis walking into the room.  
"What are you two doing here?"  
"We're here to help. You are going to commentate this segment. A script is set up on the table."  
"Segment? What segment?"  
They just laughed and got into the ring. I sat down at the announce table. The script started off with the words, 'just play along'. I flipped open to the first page and it had the entire segment written down and my commentary to the segment. Ashley was up first.  
Ashley pulled a mirror out of her purse and fixed her hair in the mirror. Curtis walked over to her, looking angry.  
Ashley sighed and threw the mirror back in her purse and looked at Curtis. “What?”  
“You know what. You slap me last week and now your boyfriend has a title match with me?”  
“And you think I had something to do with it?”  
“Why else would he get a title match?”  
“Maybe because he is a better wrestler than you are.”  
I suddenly recognized this script. It was a version of the script of Colby and I's first segment together.  
Curtis laughed. “Wow. He is a better wrestler than me? That is the funniest thing I have heard all night. Truly it is. Your boyfriend couldn’t beat me even if he tried.”  
“Look, I’m sorry if you aren’t The Authority’s favorite anymore. I can’t help it if they see you for what you really are.”  
“Which is?”  
“A lowlife scumbag who sells out his best friends.”  
Curtis laughed. “It doesn’t matter what you think I am. I’m winning championships. I’m a wrestler and your boyfriend is just a dancer. I’m the future of the business and in ten years, I will still be here. While you and your dancing boyfriend are dispensable.”  
He laughed again and Ashley slapped him across the face.  
I was so entranced that I forgot to read the commentary. I looked at it and read it aloud.  
"Do you remember this, Cassie? This was your first on air segment. It was probably one of my favorites. You did so well. You looked so pretty and I couldn't even believe that I had let you go all those years before. You had been crying before you filmed that segment. I hated seeing you that way. Anyways, your next clue is one I am going to give to you for free. Outside is the limo waiting for you. The driver is going to drive you to the park. There is where you finally find out what is going on. See you there."  
I stood from the announce table and said goodbye to Ashley and Curtis before heading outside and getting in the limo.


	20. Final Clue

The limo pulled up in front of the park. This was my last stop. I exited from the car and immediately saw twinkling lights in the dark area. Rose petals covered the ground around me and led a path into the park. I followed the path of bright lights and flowers. As I walked the path, I came across musicians playing with cellos and violins. This was really strange but I kept walking. As I walked more of the path, pictures hung from the tress, pictures of Colby and I. I kept walking and could see a brightness in the distance. I walked towards it, the brightness getting closer and closer. I saw my dad next to the entrance to the bright area of the park.  
"Dad?"  
"Hey, sweetpea."  
"What's going on?"  
"You will see. Just take my arm."  
I looped my arm with his and I heard music start to play. I suddenly recognized it as "The Wedding March".  
"Dad? Tell me what is going on."  
He just laughed and kept leading me further and further into the bright area. We rounded a corner and I saw people standing in rows of chairs, smiling. More rose petals lay on the ground on top of a white walkway that led up to people standing in a line. I recognized the people. Joe, Jon, Margery, Ashley, Curtis and...  
"Colby?"  
Colby was standing there. He looked so happy. He was dressed in a really nice tux. He smiled at me as my dad led me down the pathway. I started to notice the people in the crowd. Jon's nurse, Victoria, was there. My mom, Colby's parents, others from the WWE. We finally got to the end of the walkway and a man smiled at me.  
He started to speak. "Who gives this woman to this man?"  
"I do." My father told him.  
My father turned to me, looking like he was about to cry. He kissed me on the cheek and let me go before sitting in a seat next to my mother. I knew what this was but why was it happening? Colby and I had split apart. What was going on? I heard footsteps come up to me and Colby stood in front of my eyes.  
"Cassie, what happened...I am truly sorry. I hope that you can forgive me. I'm not the person you saw in that alley. I'm not a violent man. I was violent that day because he was threatening you. I've told you before, I can't lose you. I physically can't do it. You said we were over but I can't let you go. Not again. Not after all we have been through. I love you, Cassie Peters. I will love you until the day I die. You mean the world to me. I will be a better man for you. I won't be what you fear. I'll be what protects you from it. Cass, I have asked you here to ask a very important question, will you marry me? Right here, right now."  
I looked around me at all the smiling faces. Everyone looked so happy. I looked at Colby. He looked very nervous. I thought about it. I had been with this man for 25 years of my life. We had been friends, he had ignored me, we got back together as friends and then became lovers. I got kidnapped and was trapped and pulled away from him only to one day find him once again. I got paranoid about what the future would hold with us. I think we both feared that. But I didn't get with Colby because I expected an easy future. I knew this going into it that we would have a rough relationship. We would fight, we would yell, we might even get angry at each other. But even though this might happen in our future, I still loved this man. I loved everything about him. And even though our future was uncertain, I would have to learn how to deal with the not knowing. Because I was going to love this man till the day I died.  
"Cass?"  
I looked back at Colby. He was looking more nervous by the second.  
"Why do you look so worried, Lopez? Let's do this. Let's get hitched."


	21. Reception

~ Cassie's POV ~

"So, you set all this up without any guarantee that I would even marry you?"  
"Well, I figured you would marry me. No one can pass this up."  
"Oh, really? You're getting way too cocky for your own good, Mr. Lopez."  
"Only for you, Mrs. Lopez."  
I squealed like a little girl. "I love it when you say that."  
Colby just laughed and spun me around before pulling me back in his arms. "Then I will keep saying that."  
I laughed. "Can we just skip the reception? Let's just leave."  
"Cassie Lopez, we can not just skip out on this. I paid a lot of good money on this and you will just have to wait it out."  
"Ugh, but my feet hurt because someone made me walk around town all day."  
He shook his head and pulled me up in his arms. He pulled up the bottom of my dress so that my heels were clearly visible and slid them off of my feet. He put me back down.  
"There, better?"  
"Much."  
He laughed and pulled his lips to mine. We stayed like that for the longest while and I never wanted to let go.

~ Jon's POV ~

"Hey, man. I'm leaving. You want to go with me?"  
"No, it's cool. I'll get a ride home."  
"Be careful, please."  
"You know I will."  
Joe pat me on the back before heading out of the reception hall. It was 8:00 am and the reception had ended a while ago. Everyone had left but the open bar was still open so I decided to stay behind. Free booze was the only thing keeping me here.  
"You know, drinking is really bad for your health. Especially after recovering from a major injury."  
I looked to where the voice came from to see Victoria looking at me from down the bar. She was wearing a beautiful yellow dress and she looked like a vision (www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=16225...). I finished off my drink and headed over to her, trying not to trip and fall flat on my face.  
"Why are you still here?"  
"Decided that I have nowhere else to be and might as well just hang out here."  
"Sweetheart, you can admit it. You are here because you want to be near me."  
"Be near you? Please, don't kid yourself, Jon. You invited me here and I might as well make the most of it."  
I scoffed. "I know you are into me."  
She laughed. "Into you? No. You are my patient. I was just concerned about your health. That's it."  
"I may have invited you here but you did come because you are worried about my health?"  
"Mr. Good, I think you must have me mistaken. I am here on clear business reasons. Nothing more."  
She stood from her seat.  
"So, you didn't wear that pretty little dress for me, darlin'?"  
"Of course not. This was clearly just the appropriate attire. Now, can I give you a ride, Mr. Good?"  
I smirked at her. "Sure. I would like that."  
I stood up from my seat and she helped me out to her car. She was so into me.


	22. Final Chapter

~ Five Years Later ~

"Momma! Momma!"  
I picked up Katie in my arms as she ran out the door of the house.  
"How is my sweet girl?"  
"Good. Uncle Jon and Joe are teaching me how to wrestle."  
I don't think I heard that correctly. "They are what?"  
"They are teaching me to wrestle. Uncle Jon just taught me how to do a Dirty Deeds!"  
I set Katie down. "That's awesome, sweetie. Can you just give me a minute with your uncles?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
Katie ran off and I tried to keep my cool as I walked into the backyard. Jon and Joe were outside talking to Colby.  
"Hey, Jon. Hey, Joe. Katie just told me you are teaching her wrestling moves."  
"Yeah, about that..." Jon looked so guilty.  
"Jon, I told you. No teaching Katie wrestling moves. She is four years old."  
"I know, I'm sorry. She just looked so excited about my teaching her a Dirty Deeds that I couldn't help it."  
I sighed. "I really hope you hurry up and have your kid already so you can teach them all the wrestling moves you want to." I told him jokingly.  
He laughed. "Just be patient, Cassie. My baby will be born and he will be the toughest baby on the block."  
We both laughed and I heard steps coming towards us. I looked and saw the unmistakable belly of Jon's wife. She was eight months pregnant and Jon was so excited. I was so happy they had found each other, even if it was because Jon almost died.  
"Jon, are you teaching Katie wrestling moves again? You know how much Cassie hates that."  
"I'm sorry, Victoria. I couldn't help it. She was just looking up at me with those big brown eyes of hers and I couldn't resist not showing her at least one wrestling move. Hey, you should be happy that she wants to wrestle. She could be a Diva one day."  
"Yeah, we'll see on that, Jon."  
Joe laughed. "I don't think these two will want Katie to be a Diva. She might end up dating a wrestler that has the personality of one of these idiots." He said as he pointed to Colby and Jon.  
"Hey!" Jon yelled.  
"Oh, and you are so perfect?" Colby asked.  
Joe shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much."  
Jon and Colby shook their heads and looked at each other before tackling Joe to the ground.  
"Hey, wait for me!" Katie squealed as she jumped onto the three boys. She landed on top of them and she counted the pin.  
"1, 2, 3! I win!"  
Katie jumped up and down at her 'victory'. Victoria and I laughed as she celebrated her win.  
Colby smiled. "Oh, yeah?" Colby picked her up and Katie's laugh filled the air.  
Though Colby and I's marriage had it's hard times, we were happy that we pulled through it. As I looked around me at all my family and friends, I knew I made the right decision marrying Colby that night in the park. Otherwise, I wouldn't have this. I wouldn't have my beautiful daughter, Katie. I would have the love of my life, Colby. And I wouldn't have had the beautiful life before me. What happened with Dylan, that was in the past. Colby is my future. This is my future. And it sure is a good one.


	23. Author's Note

If you want any other chapters written in Colby's point of view or anyone's point of view for that matter, let me know.


	24. Extra Chapter: The Beach

It was time for a vacation. WWE had given the guys and I the whole week off to go on a vacation with our families. Joe brought his wife, Galina, and daughter, Joelle. I brought Katie and Colby. Jon brought Victoria and their son, Michael. It was all a chance for our families to come together and enjoy spending time together. I was so excited to spend time with everyone. I had missed so much time with Katie being on the road all the time and I knew Jon and Joe missed their families too. It was such a special time to spend and I couldn't wait for it to begin.

Ok, scrap this. Scrap the whole vacation. We should just go home.  
"I'm not doing it."  
"Cassie, come on. It will be fun."  
"Nope, this is the worst thing ever. Let's just go home."  
"Cass..."  
"Don't 'Cass' me, Lopez. You know this is my worst fear."  
Jon chuckled. "Come on, Cassie. Colby will protect you. He'll protect you from the sharks."  
"Sharks?!"  
Victoria slapped Jon on the back of the head. "Really, Jon?"  
"What? I said Colby would protect her."  
"Babe, come on. You bought that really nice bathing suit that you look really nice in, by the way."  
"Don't try flattering me, Colby. I'm doing it!"  
"Then, I am coming to get you."  
Colby stood out of the water and came towards me. We were at the beach near our hotel in California. Colby was persistent on teaching me to swim.  
"Colby, you come near me and I will make sure we have no more children, if you catch my drift."  
Joe laughed. "She's got you there, Colby."  
Jon laughed too. "I wouldn't mess with her, Colby."  
Colby sighed. "She is getting in that ocean water because the only reason we came here is so that I could teach her."  
"No, it's not! I told you we came here so the kids could swim. We never discussed me EVER getting in that water."  
"Cass."  
I shook my head. "I'm not doing it."  
I could tell Colby was getting frustrated with me. I sat back in my chair and started reading a magazine. Colby threw down his towel and walked off. Finally. Suddenly, I felt my chair being lifted in the air. Joe and Jon were picking up my chair and walking with it towards the water.  
"Put me down!"  
"Nope." I heard Jon say calmly.  
"Jon, Joe. Put me down now!"  
Joe laughed. "You aren't setting a very example for Katie."  
I felt like crying. My breath hitched as we got closer and closer to the water. Old memories I thought were forgotten started to flood my mind. Almost drowning when I was little, Colby letting them toss me in the pool, even Dylan flooded my mind and I was suddenly scared for my life.  
"Please! Don't!"  
"Cassie..."  
The boys set the chair down and I lost it. I got up from the chair and ran towards the hotel room. Colby had been standing near the water's edge. Probably ready to help me once I got in the water. I heard him call after me but I just kept running.

"Cassie?"  
"Go away, Colby."  
He sat down next to me and I lay on his shoulder. "What happened out there?"  
"You know I'm scared of water, Colby!"  
"I wasn't going to let you drown."  
"It's not about that. Dylan..."  
As soon as the name escaped my mouth, there was a silence that filled the room.  
I took a deep breath. "When I disobeyed, Dylan used to...use water to punish me. Like you, he knew about my fear of water. He would use it to hurt me, almost drown me. That's one of the very reasons I am deathly scared of water."  
I felt his arms come around me. "I'm not Dylan. And that water, it's just water. Dylan is gone. And I know you're scared, Cass. So, if you don't want to do it, we don't have to and I will completely understand. I just...I didn't know that he did that to you."  
"Yeah, I don't usually share that. It isn't like we are going to sit in a campfire circle and just share all of the things Dylan did to break poor little Cassie Peters."  
"You aren't broken. You are perfect." He kissed the top of my head. "Do you want me to stay here with you for a while?"  
"No, I want to be alone."  
He nodded and stood. "Alright, you know where I will be."  
He left the room and I looked out the window and watched as he walked back to the beach. Tears fell from eyes. Why couldn't I be normal? Dylan was gone. He couldn't hurt me anymore and yet he still had an effect on me from beyond the grave. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red. Scars from when Dylan hurt me still covered my body but as I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't see a broken woman. I saw a beautiful, strong woman who was loved by many. I saw me. I wasn't broken. And I wasn't going to let my fear control me. I walked out the door and went across the street to the beach. Colby saw me but I passed him. I took off my shoes and jumped into the cold water. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It actually felt nice. I came up for air and Colby was standing near me with proudest smile on his face. For the rest of day, Colby taught Katie and I how to swim and I actually had a lot of fun. As it got later into the night, we all went out to eat and then went back to the hotel. Katie slept in between Colby and I as Colby and I talked.  
"I'm so proud of you. You were very brave."  
I smiled. "It was just water. What happened before, I need to try and let it go. It's just so hard."  
"I know." He said as he pushed my hair from my face.  
"Well, anyways, you were right."  
"I was right?"  
"Don't get cocky, Lopez."  
"Ok, Mrs. Lopez."  
I laughed. "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Helping me. Loving me."  
"It was my pleasure. And thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Loving me back."  
I laughed and we kissed before falling asleep. I looked as Colby as he fell fast asleep. I never thought in a million years that I would be laying next to him and our child but I was. And I was happy that I could trust this man again. After all the pain and hurt, I was once again truly happy.


	25. Extra Chapter: The Beach (Colby's POV)

I looked over to Cassie beside me as she slept with her head on the window. Katie had also fallen asleep with her head laying on Cassie. Today was the start of our first vacation. WWE had given us some time off to Cassie, me, Jon and Joe. We all brought our families along. Joe brought Galina and Joelle. Jon brought Victoria and their son Michael. And Cassie and I brought Katie. We all couldn't wait to get to the beach and this was where Jon, Joe and I would set out our plan. I was going to teach Cassie how to swim.

"So, you think you can just say 'hey, you're going to swim today' and she is just going to walk into the water? No, that's not going to happen. Cassie is as stubborn as you are."  
"Jon, once Cassie realizes that I will be here for her and won't let anything bad happen to her, she'll trust me and let me help her learn how to swim."  
Jon shook his head. "I don't know, man. I don't think it is going to work."  
"It'll work. And if it doesn't, you know what to do."  
Jon shook his head once more before returning to play with Michael in the sand. I watched and saw Cassie, Galina and Victoria walking towards the beach in their swimsuits. Cassie looked gorgeous as always and as soon as she saw me in the water with a smirk on my face, she instantly knew what I had planned.

"I'm not doing it."  
"Cassie, come on. It will be fun."  
"Nope, this is the worst thing ever. Let's just go home."  
Why is she being so stubborn? "Cass..."  
"Don't 'Cass' me, Lopez. You know this is my worst fear."  
I heard Jon laugh. "Come on, Cassie. Colby will protect you. He'll protect you from the sharks."  
"Sharks?!"  
Was he serious? Did he really have to say that? I watched as Victoria slapped Jon on the back of the head. "Really, Jon?"  
"What? I said Colby would protect her."  
I took a deep breath before turning back to Cassie. "Babe, come on. You bought that really nice bathing suit that you look really nice in, by the way."  
"Don't try flattering me, Colby. I'm doing it!"  
"Then, I am coming to get you."  
I got out of the water and walked towards her. She would get in that water, one way or another. Cassie might be persistent but that was because she learned it from me.  
"Colby, you come near me and I will make sure we have no more children, if you catch my drift."  
She wasn't serious, was she? I heard Joe laugh behind me. "She's got you there, Colby."  
Jon laughed too. "I wouldn't mess with her, Colby."  
I sighed. This was getting ridiculous and Jon and Joe weren't helping the matter. "She is getting in that ocean water because the only reason we came here is so that I could teach her."  
"No, it's not! I told you we came here so the kids could swim. We never discussed me EVER getting in that water."  
"Cass."  
She shook her head. "I'm not doing it."  
Ugh! Why wouldn't she just trust me? She sat back in her chair and started reading a magazine. I threw down my towel and walked off, pretending that this was the end of it. I turned around and nodded towards Jon and Joe and they nodded back. They got up from what they were doing and went over to Cassie's chair and hoisted it up. This was how I learned to swim, by being dropped in the water and apparently this was how I was going to teach Cassie. I went back over to the ocean water and waited for Cassie to be dropped in, ready to help her if I needed to.  
"Put me down!" I heard her yell. She was going to put up a fight.  
"Nope." Jon said calmly.  
"Jon, Joe. Put me down now!" I could hear a hint of fear in her voice but that had to be just because she was scared of the water. Once she got in, she would get used to it.  
Joe laughed. "You aren't setting a very example for Katie."  
"Please! Don't!" And the shrill of screams set me off. I knew something was wrong. I nodded towards Joe and Jon.  
"Cassie..."  
They set the chair down and I finally saw Cassie's face. It was one I had seen far too many times. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes were wild with fear. She looked at the water for a minute and then quickly got up from her chair, running back towards the hotel.  
"Cassie! Cass, wait!"  
I kept calling but she kept running away. I got out of the water and headed towards the hotel.

"Cassie?"  
"Go away, Colby."  
I could hear the tears in her voice as she looked at the ground. I sat down next to her and her head immediately went to my shoulder. "What happened out there?"  
"You know I'm scared of water, Colby!"  
"I wasn't going to let you drown."  
"It's not about that. Dylan..."  
Sound and time stood still as the name left her lips. A fire in me started and memories flooded me as I thought of what Dylan had done to her. If he wasn't already dead, I would have killed him myself.  
I heard her take a deep breath and I knew she was going to explain. I tried to calm down as I listened. "When I disobeyed, Dylan used to...use water to punish me. Like you, he knew about my fear of water. He would use it to hurt me, almost drown me. That's one of the very reasons I am deathly scared of water."  
The fire was getting hotter and I had to take several seconds to calm down. Cassie needed me right now and I couldn't let my hatred of Dylan get in the way of that. I put my arms around Cassie. "I'm not Dylan. And that water, it's just water. Dylan is gone. And I know you're scared, Cass. So, if you don't want to do it, we don't have to and I will completely understand. I just...I didn't know that he did that to you."  
"Yeah, I don't usually share that. It isn't like we are going to sit in a campfire circle and just share all of the things Dylan did to break poor little Cassie Peters."  
"You aren't broken. You are perfect." I kissed the top of her head. "Do you want me to stay here with you for a while?"  
"No, I want to be alone."  
I nodded and stood up from my seat beside her. "Alright, you know where I will be."  
I felt helpless. There was nothing I could do to save her from the nightmares she had in the middle if the night. I couldn't save her from the things she feared because of that monster. I wanted so badly to help but sadly, I knew that this had to be her. She would have to save herself. I went back to the beach and sat down, trying to not think about Cassie and what she must be going through. A while later, I heard footsteps. I looked to see Cassie, with a focused look on her face. I stood up from my seat to see what was up and she walked passed me. She took off her shoes and jumped into the water. I rushed over and went to where her figure was. She came up for air and I knew I probably had the stupidest grin on my face. I was so proud of her. For the rest of day, I taught Katie and Cassie how to swim. In the evening, we all went out to eat and then back to the hotel. Katie went to bed early and slept in between Cassie and I as we talked.  
I smiled, remembering everything from today. "I'm so proud of you. You were very brave."  
She smiled back at me. "It was just water. What happened before, I need to try and let it go. It's just so hard."  
"I know." I pushed away the hair that had fallen in front of her face.  
"Well, anyways, you were right."  
"I was right?"  
"Don't get cocky, Lopez."  
"Ok, Mrs. Lopez."  
I heard her laugh. "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Helping me. Loving me."  
"It was my pleasure. And thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Loving me back."  
She laughed again and we kissed before going to sleep. I could feel Cassie's eyes on me as I drifted off. I loved that woman. I never thought that she would love me back but she did. And I was happy for that. Because the woman I loved the most in this world loved me and we had a child. That is more than I could ever ask for. I was the luckiest man in the world.


	26. Jon and Victoria (Part 1, Jon's POV)

I waited in this stupid coffee shop for the past 20 minutes. Was this woman ever going to show up?  
"Mr. Good?"  
I looked up and saw Victoria. She was already in her hospital scrubs. She looked beautiful. Even if she looked extremely angry at me.  
"You look nice."  
"And you don't look like you're having a medical problem."  
"Ah, right. That...Yeah, that was a lie."  
She looked even angrier. "What is it that you wanted then? My shift starts in ten minutes. I don't have time for games."  
"I was wondering that since we had a really nice time after the reception that I could take you out. I'm buying."  
"You dragged me all the way here to ask me out on a date? After all I did was give you a ride back to your hotel?"  
"That's correct."  
"Mr. Good..."  
"You can call me Jon, sweetheart."  
"Mr. Good, I believe that you must misunderstand this relationship. I was your nurse. And you were a fantastic patient..."  
"Ok, what's your point?"  
"My point is, that's all we were and ever will be. I was your nurse, you were my patient. That's the extent of our relationship."  
"But I was a fantastic patient."  
"You were."  
"Then I can also be a fantastic guy."  
"Oh, geez. Look, Mr. Good, I'm not looking for a relationship right now."  
"But if you were, you would choose me, right?"  
"I'm leaving, Mr. Good."  
She started to walk away.  
"Wait!"  
She turned back towards me.  
"I'm sorry. I...I don't know how to do this, alright? I flirt all the time but I've never really had to impress a girl before. I'm not good at this sort of thing. And I get it. You don't like me. I just, really like you. But, it's fine. I will take your answer and stop trying."  
I stood from my seat and walked out of the shop. I found the nearest bar that I could find to drink away my sadness.

Later on in the night, I started to hear men whistle as the door to the bar open. Probably some hot girl walked in. Who cares.  
"You know, it has been medically proven that alcohol will kill you. Just in case you didn't know."  
I turned to see what girl the whole bar was hollering for.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Here to see you drink yourself away. You drink all the time, Jon. Don't you know that it is really bad for you?"  
"What do you care? You're just my nurse, remember? Or you were my nurse but I'm not in the hospital anymore so I'm not your patient anymore."  
Victoria came over as I was taking a sip of my beer and she set it back down on the bar. She paid the tab and helped me out of the bar towards her car and she she drove me back to the hotel.

"There, safe and sound."  
"You're a really good nurse, Victoria."  
"Thank you."  
She started to stand but I grabbed her arm.  
"Thank you, for helping me. I was a real jerk."  
She smiled. "It's alright, Jon."  
"Hey, you called me Jon."  
She laughed. I had never really heard her laugh before. It was pretty. I stood from the bed and swayed a bit.  
"Jon!" I heard her yell as I started fall to the floor. She pushed me so that I would fall on the bed. But as I did, I fell and hit my head on the corner of the bedside table. My head started to bleed.  
"Here, let me help you."  
She reached in her purse and pulled out a first aid kit.  
"You carry that around with you, sweetheart?"  
"All the time. You never know when you might need it."  
Victoria bandaged up my wound and helped me back on the bed.  
"Now, no more hitting yourself on the table, you understand me?"  
I nodded and I saw her about to get up.  
"Victoria?"  
"Yeah?"  
She turned towards me and I made my move. I kissed her. And she didn't like it. I knew I was going to regret it in the morning for sure. I watched her walk out the door. But I didn't care, I was drunk.


	27. Jon and Victoria (Part 2, Victoria's POV)

I left the hotel, not sure what just happened. One minute, we were talking and he was treating me nicely. Then the next minute, he kisses me. I mean, what the heck? Even so, that Jon Good, he is a good kisser. No, no. You can't think like that, Vic. He is your former patient. I have a strict no dating policy on former patients that I took care of for more than two weeks. Jonathan Good fit into that category. I couldn't like him. I had to stick to my rules. No matter how hot and funny and sweet he is. I shook the thoughts out of my mind and got a cab back to my house.

I got a call early in the morning from none other than Jonathan Good. I let it ring and listened to the voicemail.  
"Hi, um, look, about last night. I'm sorry. I really am. I was incredibly wasted and I know you said that you didn't like me or whatever so I'm really sorry about it. I just want you to know that I'm going to leave early so you don't have to see me anymore. Sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Thank you for helping me last night. I probably would've ended up under a bridge somewhere so thanks. Goodbye, Victoria."  
The voicemail ended. I felt a lump in my throat as I thought about Jon leaving. I grabbed my keys and headed straight for the airport. I don't know what I was doing but I hope I was making the right decision.

I arrived at the airport and immediately saw him going up the escalator.  
"Jon!"  
He turned around at the sound of his name being called. He saw me and he looked surprised. He got off the up escalator and got on the down, meeting me halfway.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"You're just going to leave without saying goodbye? You were in the hospital for awhile, Jon. I was your nurse who took care of you. Don't I deserve more than just a message on voicemail?"  
"I guess."  
"Then let's go to lunch. You'll buy."  
He scoffed. "Wow, really?"  
"Do you not want to go to lunch with me?"  
He spoke quickly. "That's, that's not what I said."  
"Good. Let's go."  
He followed after me and we went to one of my favorite restaurants in town.

"So, that's why you got into wrestling?"  
He nodded. Wow, there was more to Jonathan Good than I ever realized. He was sweet, cute, funny, smart and he had more to him than I could have even imagined. Jonathan Good was the package deal.  
"So, tell me about you. What made you get into nursing?"  
"When I was little, my dad became very sick. He developed tumor in his brain and they weren't sure what was going to happen. He went through tons of surgery. But one day, the surgery paid off and he got better. I always wondered since that day how my dad could one day just get better. I was curious. Then that curiosity turned into just simply wanting to help people and give back to the doctors that helped save my dad's life."  
He looked stunned. "Wow. I...I don't know what to say except that you are amazing."  
I laughed. "Thank you. So are you."  
"Naw, not really."  
We talked some more over lunch and then I had to go to work. Jonathan Good wasn't so bad. I was actually starting to like him.

After work, I walked out into the cold night air.  
"You look like you're freezing."  
I jumped and looked to see Jon. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and was paler than snow.  
"Jon? What? Here, get inside."  
I led him into the building and got him a warm beverage and some blankets. He looked even worse in the lights of the hospital. He was freezing. He was probably going to be sick.  
"What were you doing out there?"  
"I, didn't, know, what, time, your shift, ended. I, s-stayed, outside, waiting." He said as he shivered. He drank some of the warm drink and then continued. "I was going to wait, in my car, until you got off work but, I was an idiot and locked my keys in the car."  
"Why didn't you come inside?"  
"I, I didn't want to, bother you." He held out the flowers in his shaking hand. "These are for you."  
I took the flowers. "Thank you. But I really wish you wouldn't have done this." I felt his forehead. "And you have a fever. Come on, let's go." I led Jon through the hospital and took him to an empty room. I lay him down on the bed and took his temperature. 102. That was really bad. I went and got him some medicine to bring down his fever. After he took that, I went to get him some more blankets.  
"Here's some more blankets, Jon."  
But as I entered the room, I saw Jon was fast asleep. I smiled as I looked at his sleeping figure. Why was he so stupid to stand outside in the freezing cold for me? He probably could have died out there. I shook my head and covered him in more blankets before shutting off the lights ad leaving the room.


	28. Jon and Victoria (Part 3, Jon's POV)

I woke up still in the hospital. I saw Victoria was sitting in the room reading some book across the room.  
"Victoria?"  
She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, how are you feeling?"  
"Much better. I think my fever is gone."  
"Good. I'm glad."  
"Thank you. For taking care of me. Again."  
She laughed. "You're welcome. But, may I ask, why were you here to deliver me flowers in the first place?"  
"Can't you tell, I like you, Vicki. I know that I come off as a player but that's just how it has always been. But I like you, a lot. And I would like to go out on just one date with me, that's all I'm asking. If you don't enjoy yourself, then I will leave you alone."  
"Fine. One date. I'm giving you one chance."  
"Great. I'll pick you up later."  
"My shift ends at six. You can pick me up then."  
"Good. See you then."  
I hopped off the bed and left the hospital. I wore a mask of confidence but on the inside, I was freaking out.

"Ok, which tie looks better?"  
I was on a Skype call with Cassie and Colby. They had just moved into an apartment together. Things were moving so quickly for them. But I was also very happy that they decided to get back together. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to not have them as a couple because I was so used to them as one.  
Cassie smiled. "You seem nervous, Jon."  
"I am nervous. I want to impress her. And I don't know what to do. I've never really been on an actual date before. What if she doesn't like me? What if she ends up hating me?"  
"I remember when I was freaking out if Cassie would say yes to my proposal, Joe told me to stop thinking about the 'what ifs' and stop worrying. He told me that everything would be fine. And everything will be fine for you too."  
"Thanks, Colby."  
Cassie looked confused. "You thought I was going to say no?"  
Colby laughed. "You're a hard woman to please."  
Cassie tried to look offended as she playfully pushed Colby's arm. "You aren't so easy to please either, Lopez."  
He smirked. "I know. I will try to be simpler if you want me to be."  
Cassie just shook her head and kissed him.  
"Really, guys? I have a date that is super important and all you to can do is make out on camera?"  
They both laughed and turned back to me.  
"Look, Colby is right. I've met Victoria and I think she likes you, Jon. It will all work out. The more stressed you are, the more things that you think might go wrong, will probably go wrong. Just stop stressing. Everything will work itself out."  
"Thanks, Cassie."  
"You're welcome. And, if you're asking, the blue one looks better."  
"Thank you."  
I got off the call and continued to get ready for my date.


	29. Jon and Victoria (Part 4, Victoria's POV)

"So, you got me out here. What exactly is this date going to be like?"  
"Elegant."  
"Elegant? You, Jonathan Good, are going to take me out on an elegant date?"  
He nodded.  
"Alright. I'm going to trust you."  
"Good. Now, close your eyes."  
"Close my eyes?"  
"Yeah."  
I closed my eyes and felt him lead me into the car. Jon had just picked me up from the hospital and I was nervous about what exactly this man had in store for this date. We drove around for awhile before the car stopped. Jon helped me out of the car and led me up a flight of stairs. I heard a door open and warm air hit my face. The door squeaked shut as Jon closed it.  
"Ok, open your eyes."  
I uncovered my eyes to see a cabin with a huge fireplace already lit. Blankets sat in the middle of the floor with food sitting on them. Candles lit up the rest of the cabin. It was beautiful.  
"Sorry if you don't like it. I just didn't want to take you somewhere ordinary and..."  
"It's perfect."  
"Yeah?"  
I nodded and he led me to sit in front of the fireplace. We started eating the food and just talking about random topics and it was the best date I had ever been on. But I was curious about one thing.  
"Whose cabin is this?"  
"Hm?"  
"Whose cabin is this?"  
"Oh, don't worry about it."  
Now I was worried. "We didn't...you didn't break in here, did you?"  
He laughed but he didn't say anything afterwards.  
"Jon...I swear, if you get e put behind bars..."  
"I didn't break in. Cassie's family comes up here every so often and this is theirs."  
"Oh, ok."  
"Trust me. I won't get you arrested...on the first date."  
I scoffed. "Jon." I playfully pushed his arm. He laughed and I did too. He grabbed something from behind him and music started to play throughout the room.  
Jon stood and held out his hand. "Care to dance?"  
"I didn't know you could dance."  
"I don't but I am willing to try."  
I nodded and grabbed his hand. We started to spin in circles and I felt Jon step on my feet a couple of times but it didn't matter because it was fun and I was having a fun time being with him. I looked up at him and a smile spread across his face, a smile that reached his beautifully blue eyes and I fell deep into them. To heck with rules. I went in for it and kissed him. He was surprised at first but he started to kiss me back and I couldn't even imagine that I tried to stay away.

"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"The best date I've ever had."  
He laughed. "Any time."  
We were back at my apartment building and Jon was dropping me off. He was leaving in the morning and I was sad to see him leave so soon. I started to walk into the building.  
"Vicki?"  
I turned around and Jon looked nervous about what he was about to ask me.  
"What is it?"  
"Can I...see you again?"  
I smiled and walked over to him, pulling him in for a kiss. I backed away from him and a grin spread across his face.  
"Does that answer your question?"  
His grin grew wider. "I knew it."  
"Knew what?"  
"You like me."  
I just shook my head. "Yeah, you're right. I do."  
Jon laughed once more before I headed into my apartment building for the night.


	30. Jon and Victoria (Final Chapter)

~2 years later~

Jon opened the door to the new apartment. Victoria and Jon had just bought it and they were so excited to finally get one together. They had been living in Victoria's apartment for awhile but they wanted something that they had bought together. This was it. This was the day they were moving in. And the day that Jon was finally going to ask the question that he had been wanting ask Victoria for awhile now.  
"Jon!"  
He looked behind him to see Victoria struggling with one of the boxes. Jon rushed over to her and helped her set it down.  
"That's the last one. Now to unpack it all."  
"Yep."  
"Are you ok? You've been really quiet today."  
"I'm good. Just the nerves I guess."  
"Yeah, me too. But I think we will like it here."  
"Me too."  
Victoria smiled. "So, you want to go get lunch?"  
"You can go get something and bring it here and I will start unpacking."  
"Ok. Be right back."  
Victoria left the apartment and Jon rushed to grab his phone and dialed Colby.  
"Hey, you get everything in the apartment ok?"  
"Yeah, Victoria is out getting lunch. You get everything set up?"  
"Yep, everything is good. We are ready whenever you are."  
"Perfect."  
Jon hung up the phone and waited for Victoria. She came back a little bit later with food in her hands.  
"Hey, put this on." Jon told her and he put a blindfold over her eyes. Victoria wasn't completely sure what was going on but went with it anyways and followed Jon up a flight of stairs. Wind hit her face as they walked out a door.  
Jon took off Victoria's blindfold and hoped she liked what she saw. Flowers covered the roof and a table set for two sat in the middle. Soft music played in the background and Victoria couldn't believe her eyes. She turned around to ask Jon what all of this was about. But as she turned, he was down on one knee.  
"Vic, I love you. You mean everything to me. The night I was put in the hospital, you were the first face I saw when I woke up and I want you to keep being the first face I wake up to everyday. You mean everything to me and you have saved my life in more ways than one. I love you, Victoria. Will you marry me?"  
Tears started to fall as Victoria nodded quickly. Jon smiled and put the ring on her finger before twirling her around and kissing her. Applause was heard as the crowd of Colby, Cassie, Katie, Galina, Joelle and Joe surrounded the newly engaged couple. Everyone was happy and Jon and Victoria couldn't have asked for more.


End file.
